


His eyes

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Geordi still wasn't used to not having his VISOR.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	His eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Seus olhos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754009) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for [FFFC](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) 's 10 years fandom battle challenge.

Geordi raised his hands to take off his VISOR before bed, aborting the motion midway when he realized it wasn’t there. After a couple weeks, this mistake was less common, but still happened, even though the image he had with the implants was nothing like how he saw with the VISOR. Force of habit, he presumed, he had the VISOR for over thirty years, and there was never a time before that in which he could see with his eyes.

He understood the reasoning behind the new security protocols, and knew it wasn’t exactly a demand. No one would force him to get implants, but at the same time his job on the ship he loved, full of people he considered friends, was dangled in front of him, and being offered a non sensitive post instead was almost an insult to his capabilities.

Before that, he never considered himself a liability because of his VISOR. Sure, at times it would malfunction, leaving him just as blind as he was born, but in others he could see what others couldn’t, and that came with its own set of advantages. It was almost funny how the way he could see wasn’t the problem, but having a direct link to his brain was. That he agreed, could lead to a situation that was just about as terrible as something could be, a violation he couldn’t quite describe, and there was never quite enough therapy to deal with all the implications of things like having memories of things that never happened.

No, he understood the logic of the VISOR in sensitive positions ban. It still felt a bit unjust, discriminatory even, but there’s only so many times that link could be abused before Geordi himself considered it was a liability, as much as it hurt him to admit this.

If it was only about him, he would never have traded in the VISOR for the implants, and perhaps a part of him would always miss it, like a sort of phantom limb, in a strange way. But it wasn’t all about him, and he couldn’t leave the Enterprise over something like this, so against his better judgment he went through the surgery and hoped for the best.

He was still a child when he adapted to the VISOR, with all the pain that entailed, so surely adapting to eyes wouldn’t be beyond him now. He would adapt, as he always had, because he had no other choice.


End file.
